


their shoulders are broad like MENS

by Alana



Series: EAD2020 Jokes Arts [3]
Category: Shenmue
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, passpartout: the starving artist art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/pseuds/Alana
Relationships: Hazuki Ryo/Wuying Ren
Series: EAD2020 Jokes Arts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601134
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	their shoulders are broad like MENS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jury/gifts).




End file.
